One Way to Go (BFDI, Ice Cube Life Story) (THIS IS OLD)
Written by Blue Tennis Ball. WARNING! THIS IS VERY OLD. This was back when I didn't do very good on making hooks. I no longer work on it, so you can say it is trash. But if you are an admin/bureaucrat/content mod, please do not remove this. I'm still the only one to edit, so no editing unless it's me. 2.6 million years ago... It was the ice age: pretty much a hard time for the only two species introduced to the age; snowballs and ice cubes. Ice cubes started out as fierce and protective creatures, but once the ice age was over, ice cubes started adopting a modern personality. The small burrow dug into the snow hides a light-blue egg. The egg had a snowflake pattern, which is white and blue. This egg is part of the ice cube species, but also represents life. Literally all eggs represent life. The egg then hatches, though the creature inside it had a little struggle. The creature, like I said, is an ice cube, though it being rounder than most. The ice cube then comes out of the snowy burrow that it's egg has been stuck in for half a year. The world during the ice age, as all of you might know, can be explained with one word, and that word is icy. There is snow everywhere, covering the mountains and trees. Even though the icy wind is freezing, ice cubes are born to get used to very cold weather. The ice cube is then welcomed into the world by a larger ice cube. That large ice cube was her mother. The two ice cubes then heard a crash, as another ice cube, which was its father, was fighting against a xytu, a wolf/insect-like creature. The xytu was white, not brown. The large ice cube continued to fight the xytu, until a few minutes later, a crash sound is heard. The ice cube's father died, being defeated by the xytu. You think a xytu alone may be weak, but it's strong enough to take down small objects. Only larger packs of xytu are able to win against bigger objects. A few minutes later, a lot of ice cubes gathered around a mountain. The mountain's cave was so cold, only snowballs are able to enter without getting frozen. The ice cube and it's mother had their final goodbye before it was put in the cave, causing it to freeze for 2.6 million years...so far. February 7th, 1999 2.6 million years later, and the ice age is gone early in those many years. One fine day, Snowball was climbing on the summit of the same mountain that the ice cube was in. Of course, Snowball as well was born in the ice age. He then discovered the cave, where the ice cube was cryptically and mentally frozen in. Snowball then discovers the ice cube and the ice it was frozen in. When he first saw it, he was scarred, but when he looked at it the second time, it was just frozen (as he originally thought it wasn't stuck in the ice). Snowball then decides to take the ice cube home with him, though not knowing the consequences of melting the ice around it. Back at his house, Snowball finds a hair dryer, and uses it on the still frozen ice cube to melt it free. After the ice cube was unfrozen, it was unconscious for only 4 seconds, but then snaps out of it, only to growl at Snowball. Snowball then pleases the ice cube to not hurt him, and it stops growling and sits down. Strangely, ice cubes aren't supposed to act like this. The ice cube was frozen in the ice age, so it still had it's fierce personality. Snowball started to feel something was quite off with the ice cube, but didn't throw it out because it stopped growling at him when he put his hands out at it and told it to not hurt him. He then asks the ice cube who it's name was. The ice cube then grabs his chalkboard-or should I say chalk-ice-and wrote "ICE CUBE" on it. Snowball asks if the ice cube's name was literally Ice Cube. The ice cube shook it's head in agreement. Snowball then asks Ice Cube how she got her name. She then wrote "MY MOTHER, WHO WAS WITH ME A LONG TIME AGO" on the chalk-ice. This gave Snowball the confidence to care-take Ice Cube. Moar coming soon I know, a lot of writing to do, but it will be over as soon as possible. For now, how about looking at other life story fan-fiction? I'm sure there's more on this wiki. Is there? Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Ice Cube Category:BFDI Category:Life Stories Category:Snowball Category:Old fanfiction Category:Cancelled Category:Cancelled Fanfiction